


Panic

by AshenDemonWrites (rainbhrts94)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Diet Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, i am incapable of unhappy endings, where's a healer when you need one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbhrts94/pseuds/AshenDemonWrites
Summary: Prompt from a friend: Claude + Panic + collapsed bylethWarnings: General violence, mentions of death and an arrow wound, diet angst





	Panic

The plan was foolproof, or so he thought. The wave of happiness Claude had been experiencing post-victory came crashing down around him faster than his wyvern could get to you.

“Byleth!” He screamed your name, watching in horror as you collapsed to your knees on the ground below an arrow jutting out from your chest.

Claude sent his entire battalion off in every direction, hoping someone would be able to find Marieanne, Lysithea, or Flayn. You needed a healer, that much was clear. He dropped down with little grace, jumping from the back of his wyvern before the creature had landed entirely, and took off in a mad dash for you.

Heart in his throat, Claude moved you into his arms. Scrutinizing the area for any errant enemy that may still be lurking in the nearby forest waiting for their chance to strike again.

“Don’t worry. I got’m.” You moaned breathing becoming erratic as you pointed at the archer collapsed at the treeline.

“That’s not the problem here, Teach.” Claude tried to remain light-hearted as his eyes darted between your face, the arrow dangerously close to your heart, and the sky. Where was his backup?

His impatience turned into panic as your eyes went glassy, and your body grew heavy. “Hey, no. C’mon Blyeth, don’t do that. That’s not funny.”

When he got no response his grip on you tightened, why hadn’t he tried to learn at last one healing spell from Lysethia like she had suggested, damn it. Claude’s blood turned to ice when he pulled your chest to his ear, there was no heartbeat. No. No, no, no, no, no.

“Byleth! Hey, Byleth, I need you to wake up!” Claude was on his feet in seconds, charging towards his wyvern. “Lysethia! Marrianne! Flayn! Anytime you guys wanna show up would be great!”

His impatience was showing as seconds turned into minutes, the lump in his throat making it harder and harder to breathe the longer you went without a heartbeat. This isn’t what he had planned, why were you by yourself over there? Why wasn’t someone covering you? Where had he gone wrong? Mind and thoughts a mess he barely registered when your fingers tightened their grip on his wrist.

“You shouldn’t fly so erratically?” Your voice a whisper, barely audible over the wind.

“Can we not talk about my flying right now? Especially when you didn’t have a heartbeat until a moment ago.” Claude’s voice came out strained as he steadied his wyvern.

“I can promise you I still don’t have one. I wouldn’t concern yourself too much with that.” You took a relaxed breath and rested your head against the warmth of his chest. You may have just gotten the scolding of your life from Sothis, but it was all worth it when you knew his heartbeat was safe. You’d take an arrow again for him any day, but he didn’t need to know that.

You smiled to yourself as his own pulse slowed, happy to see your friends rush the two of you before you had even landed. This is what you had to preserve. In that moment, you knew you’d happily turn back time, take a hit, whatever was needed to save every single one of them. You would do it time and time again, for as long as you could, because they were more than just friends or your students or comrades, they were your family.

**Author's Note:**

> Come throw requests at me on tumblr!  
username @AshenDemonWrites  
or with the link --> https://ashendemonwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
